Racing Death
by Boejangles
Summary: Eleven teens go to Majestic Creek an abandoned hospital for some scares. When a pratical joke turns deadly will they make it out with their life? How will they deal when everything goes wrong?
1. Part One

**Racing Death**

By Boejangles

* * *

He fell back onto the bed looking over at the television as he turned his head blond locks fell into his face. It was three weeks into summer vacation and he was already bored out of his mind.

Blue eyes flew to the side table as the phone demanded attention. He reached over and picked up the shrieking mechanical device.

"Hello, Naruto speaking," he answered the way he always did.

"You have seven days to live."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You will die in seven days."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID, "Kiba you bastard, you really need to stop watching scary movies."

"Ah come on your so hard to scare." The now identified Kiba retorted after a laugh.

"So what do you want mutt?"

"Well mister I have no fear, I am getting some friends together and we are going to Majestic Creek."

"Are you out of your mind? No one would dare go to the god forsaken place."

"Scared are we?" Kiba teased hoping to push the blonde.

"I'm not scared, I'm just not going."

"Aw come on, I already told people that you were going to be there. Please come?"

Naruto took in a breath pulled the phone away from his head and glared at it. Pulling the phone back he sighed, "Why should I come?"

"Because there is going to be some really scared girls there that will need a tough guy to be there to protect them and I am already taking care of Hinata."

"Fine dog breath I'll be there, what time?"

"Well if you leave your house now you might make it in time." Kiba said with a laugh. "Just get there as quick as you can everyone is one their way."

"Fine, fine." The blonde said hanging up the phone. He sighed looking up at the ceiling, why did he agree to this. He got up and grabbed a bag throwing a few items in it; making sure to grab a flashlight and his switchblade.

* * *

He flipped the power box on and watched as the lights flickered to life.

Choji looked down the hallway and gulped. He had been talked into setting up some pranks in the building while Kiba met everyone outside. Kiba had reassured him that the only thing to be afraid of would be the trick he himself were setting up. As assurance he had brought Kiba's dog with him.

Akamaru barked at the slightly chubby boy as if asking him to hurry up.

"Yeah, I'm going as fast as I can. Man I wish Shikamaru would have gotten here earlier so he could have helped me." He tied the invisible string to the chair and the door handle so that when someone walked in the chair would slide across the room seemingly on its own. He was almost finished with the pranks Kiba had planned.

Akamaru barked and growled before running off.

"Akamaru, come back here. Akamaru!" Choji picked up his bag and hurried after the dog calling for it to stop. He heard loud barking up ahead and picked up his pace. "Hey come back here!"

* * *

Naruto pulled into the old parking lot and turned off the car before walking over to the group that was gathered. He looked over at Kiba and Hinata. There were some faces he recognized and others he didn't. There was Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, and Shino.

Kiba ran over to the blonde and slapped his shoulder, "Hey you made it, I thought you weren't going to come after all."

"I said I would be here." He smiled slightly. "Are you really serious about going in there?" Naruto asked pointing to the abandoned hospital.

"We sure are! Oh by the way." He added motioning to the other people standing around, "This is Ino, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke." He pointed to each as he announced their name. Ino smiled and waved, Neji gave a slight nod, Lee grinned and offered a handshake, and Sasuke just shot a look in his direction. "Everyone, Naruto."

"Hey." The blonde offered giving another look to the building.

"Well let's go!" Kiba pushed.

"What about Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"He will meet us inside, he said he would be running late." Kiba said to cover the fact the other boy was in doing his work.

"We should wait for him." Naruto pointed out.

"No, he will be fine." Kiba encouraged walking backwards towards the building. "Come on be adventurous!"

The group of seventeen and a few eighteen years olds followed the energetic brunette.

Naruto stopped on the pathway looking up at the semi-tall building.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked after taking a look at the blonde's face. Something in him was interested in the boy.

"I just have this bad feeling."

"I'm sure it's nothing." The raven-haired teen tried to assure.

"Yeah, probably."

Tenten grinned punching Neji's shoulder, "This is going to be fun."

"I don't know why you dragged me out here."

"Oh come on you can't say you aren't interested in finding out if it's really haunted."

"It's scientifically impossible for ghosts or any other supernatural being to even exist."

Tenten frowned, "Aw come on its just for fun." The teen with long brown hair just shrugged to the girl.

Shikamaru looked back at the road leading into the parking lot. "I'm going to wait for Choji."

Kiba stopped and looked at him, "Naw, come on."

"It be best if he didn't have to go in by himself."

"What if I said he was already inside?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked getting slightly upset.

"I messed up and told him the back entrance, so he might already be in there."

"Fine." The boy with the brown ponytail mumbled.

Switchfoot's 'I dare you to move' started playing and Lee grabbed his cell phone and walked away from the group to talk. He came back with an apologetic grin, "I'm sorry, I have to go back home, the babysitters canceled and my parents need me."

"We understand." Ino said with a small smile patting his back.

"Bye guys." He called over his shoulder rushing to his bike.

Sakura made her way in between Naruto and Sasuke and grabbed each of their arms, "So you guys scared?"

"Nope, I'm the brave one remember." Naruto said with a huge smile. Sasuke just looked from one to the other and shook his head in the negative.

Kiba pushed the doors open and waited for everyone to get inside. Ino jumped when the doors slammed shut behind them. The brunette smirked slightly and Sakura slapped his arm for trying to scare them. Which he just laughed off.

The pink haired girl looked around the hallway and then turned back to the door and went to push it open. The door didn't budge, "You prick Kiba open the door."

"I didn't do anything to the door."

"You asshole! It's not a fucking joke open the door! I want to go home." Sakura pulled on the door.

"I didn't do anything to the damn door!" Kiba growled aggravated. Naruto had that bad feeling again.

"Then why wont it open?" The pink haired girl asked angry.

"Let's just get to the next exit." Naruto offered.

"No we cant, we have to find Choji." Kiba finally confessed, "He came in here before all of us to set up some jokes."

Shikamaru shot an aggravated look at Kiba.

Neji decided to step in, "Alright most of us have cell phones. We splint into two groups one to find the exit and the other to find Choji we call to report any progress."

"Fine." The pony tailed boy muttered.

"Alright." Naruto added.

Shikamaru looked around the group of teens, "Alright group one should be Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, and I. Group two will be Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata. My group will look for Choji. Neji's group will look for an exit. We will contact each other with any findings."

Neji nodded looking over who was in his group.

"Why can't it be my group?" Kiba muttered.

* * *

Shikamaru opened the third door in a row after the two groups split up. "Choji," He called out looking around the room.

Ino was looking around anxiously feeling a prickling feeling at the back of her neck. She was constantly looking behind her shoulder. Shino set a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. To which she gave a small smile.

"Damnit where is he!" Shikamaru growled out getting aggravated at his missing friend.

"It's alright, we will find him. Maybe he's not on this floor. There's five floors and we are still on the first." Naruto said trying to calm Shikamaru down.

Sasuke looked into the room the pony-tailed boy had been looking in. It seemed to be a filing room with old papers scattered across the floor.

"Can we hurry up? I just want to get back with the other group." Ino asked looking scared out of her mind.

Shikamaru gave a nod and walked down the hall to the next door.

* * *

Kiba had his arm around Hinata and was walking in front of the group. Sakura was walking in the middle. Neji and Tenten were in the back.

Hinata jumped slightly when a wheelchair went rolling down the hallway towards them. Kiba gave a small laugh and hugged her closer.

"We must be the ones closer to finding Choji, this was one of the pranks." He explained.

Neji gave a nod looking around, "Where would he go from here?"

"I don't know, where's the cafeteria?" Kiba joked.

"That's not nice." Sakura reprimanded. She immediately fell against the wall as the door to her left slammed open.

"Jesus Christ!" Kiba yelled grabbing his chest to get his heart to calm down once he noticed it was Choji.

"Damnit Choji! You scared the crap out of me!" Sakura yelled catching her breath.

"But we are glad we found you, we were worried." Tenten explained.

Neji pulled out his phone and called Shikamaru, "Hey, we found him."

"Is he alright?" Came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, he is fine."

"Alright. We found a staircase and started searching on the second floor."

Neji gave a quick look around, "Ah, there's an elevator at the end of this hall, we will meet you up there."

"Alright, call when you get up here and we will meet at the nurses station."

"Okay." He said hanging up the phone. Neji looked over everyone and started walking towards the elevator.

Kiba looked around finally noticing something wrong, "Choji where's Akamaru?"

"He ran off. I looked all over, he isnt on the first floor."

"You were suposed to watch him!" Kiba growled.

"Sorry." The chubby boy muttered.

Sakura grabbed Choji's arm, "I cant believe you came in here all by yourself. It's spooky."

"It's haunted too." Choji said in a matter of fact tone.

Neji looked back at the slightly chubby boy, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"I saw one." Choji responded right back.

Sakura gave him a look, "Stop trying to scare us. I'm already scared enough."

"I'm not joking, I saw a ghost. This place is evil."

Neji stopped in front of the elevator pressing the up button. "It was just your mind playing off your fear causing you to hallucinate." The metallic doors opened and everyone got in.

"Maybe you will see one and then you will believe," Choji said and Tenten gave him a look and then looked to the ground as the doors closed.

Neji shook his head and pressed the number two button.

* * *

Shikamaru had calmed down a lot since the other group had found Choji. They were walking towards the center of the floor where the nurse's station would be.

"Hey, hey. Why are they coming up here? Wouldn't it have been easier for us to go down to the first floor to get to the exit?" Naruto asked as if the thought just occurred to him.

Sasuke grunted as if aggravated he hadn't been the one to point it out.

"I wasn't thinking of it at the time, so shoot me." Shikamaru said over his shoulder. He stopped and leaned against the counter of the nurses station and then suddenly froze.

The other group's eyes went wide as a metallic barrel of a gun was pressed up against the side of Shikamaru's head. The brown haired boy gulped staying still.

A blonde girl with four piggy tails was on the other side of the gun. If one looked closely they could see dried blood on her shirt. "Move an inch and I'll shoot your brains out."

Naruto was thinking quickly about how to get his friend out of this position and why the hell there was a girl with the gun in the building. He lifted up his hands in an 'I mean no harm gesture.'

Ino was frozen in place with side eyes staring at the gun in shock. Sasuke's eyes were looking for something to attack the girl with that would finish her in one move.

Shino's hand was slowly moving into his trench coat reaching for his own gun. Even after he left his gang he always carried, maybe it was habit, or maybe it preservation of life.

The sandy haired blonde girl caught the movement, "Don't fucking move or I'll shot Damnit don't screw with me!" You could tell her hand was shaking slightly.

Naruto moved his hands slightly as if trying to calm her. "We mean no harm. Don't shot, we are just waiting to meet with our friends, and then we are leaving. Just put down the gun."

"Bullshit! No one in this fucking place is real. You're just like them! You're already dead!"

'What!?' Was a common thought racing through the groups' head.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Part Two

**Racing Death**

**Part Two**

By Boejangles

* * *

_Shino's hand was slowly moving into his trench coat reaching for his own gun. Even after he left his gang he always carried, maybe it was habit, or maybe it preservation of life._

_The sandy haired blonde girl caught the movement, "Don't fucking move or I'll shot Damnit don't screw with me!" You could tell her hand was shaking slightly._

_Naruto moved his hands slightly as if trying to calm her. "We mean no harm. Don't shot, we are just waiting to meet with our friends, and then we are leaving. Just put down the gun."_

"_Bullshit! No one in this fucking place is real. You're just like them! You're already dead!"_

'_What!?' Was a common thought racing through the groups' head._

* * *

Naruto slowly moved his hand towards his pocket. "I'm real, we are all real. Here I'll show you." He said slipping his hand inside his pocket.

The blonde girl pushed the gun harder against Shikamaru's head. "Try anything and he dies."

Naruto nodded agreeing to the terms. He pulled out his switchblade. "See watch." He opened the blade and slid it across his palm. Blood trickled from the wound. "See I'm bleeding, I'm real."

The girl looked at his hand and saw the blood then slowly lowered the gun. "I'm sorry." She kept the gun ready and at her side.

Shikamaru took in a breath and stepped away from the girl. He rubbed his head where the gun had been. "What did you do that for anyways?"

She turned and looked at him, "You can't trust someone is alive by just looking at them around here."

"What are you talking about? Why are you even here?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed that the girl had pulled a gun on them.

"I don't think I can explain, you'll have to wait and see one for yourself. Oh and I am sure you'll see one. And I doubt you'll get out alive."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Ino asked ready to hit something.

"I mean I've been stuck in this building for two days. Eight of us came in and I think I'm the only one left alive."

Shino, who hadn't said a word this whole time pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl. "If what you say is true, how do we know that you're alive?"

Ino looked back at the sunglass clad boy, "What? You believe her?"

Shino just shrugged not moving the gun.

The blonde girl looked over at Naruto and held out her arm, "Cut me."

Naruto looked from the girl to Shino and then back before he walked over. Raising the knife he slid it across her arm. A blood droplet made its way down her arm and Shino lowered the gun.

"So what's your name?" Ino asked trying to cut the tension that had filled the air.

"Temari, yours?" She asked looking around the room.

"I'm Ino. That's Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino." She said pointing each one out.

Temari looked down the hallway where the stairs where, "You said your friends were coming, where are they?"

"They took the elevator up, maybe they got lost…"

"Oh no…" Temari said looking towards the hallway the elevator was in. "Their on the fifth floor."

"No, they are coming to this one from the first." Shikamaru explained.

"No, you don't understand, the elevator doesn't come to this floor, it only goes to the fifth floor."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked looking bewildered.

"I mean your friends are in a lot of trouble. The fifth floor is full of evil, they will surely die."

Shikamaru clenched his fists, "We need to get up there."

"No, I am not going up, I am trying to get down and out, not up."

Naruto turned to her and stepped closer grabbing her hand. "If there is some great evil, then you have seen it. You have dealt with it. We need your help. Please, those are my friends up there. Please, help us."

Temari closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened them looking at Shino, "I say shot you shot." She turned and looked at everyone else, "I say run, run as fast as you can. Don't go into a room by yourself. Don't go into the elevator. And above anything else, don't trust what you see." Her eyes scanned over everyone again. "Find something you can use as a weapon. And just stay alive."

* * *

Neji hit the number two button again. For some reason the elevator had malfunctioned and kept going till they were at the fifth floor. He turned and looked at the group still in the elevator, "Sorry, but it looks like we are walking down."

Sakura groaned walking out of the elevator and into the hall. Everyone else followed and started walking towards where they hoped the staircase would be.

Neji flipped out his phone and called Shikamaru, "Hey the elevator screwed up and we are on the fifth floor, but we are heading down. Wait hold on, what? …No, everything is fine around here. I think you are letting this place get to you…Calm down…we are already heading towards the stairs…yes…We are hurrying…just…just hold on for one minutes and we will be down there geez!" He hung up the phone sliding it into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Neji responded and walked beside her.

Sakura, who was walking next to Choji, covered her mouth and nose. "Man what is that smell?" She set her hand on Choji's shoulder for balance as she got a little light headed. She pulled her hand back and found it covered in a rusty red color. "Choji you're bleeding!"

The chubby boy turned and looked at her with a smile, "Oh I hadn't even noticed."

Sakura look a step back and she saw discolored blood slipping down his neck and arm.

Kiba turned and looked at him, "What the hell happened!?"

Choji just turned his smile to the boy in front of him, "I must have got a scratch."

Hinata's eyes were wide and she took a step towards him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked concerned knowing the blood not only looked funny but also was way too much.

Choji just smiled and threw his arm forward with inhuman strength knocking Hinata into the air and into a wall.

Things the Shikamaru had been yelling at him began to click as Neji grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and bashed it into Choji's head. The chubby boy stumbled back as his head caved in.

"That's not a nice thing to do to your friends!" He said in a mocking tone before the metal red container came back down and smashed into his head again.

Choji's body fell back landing on the ground; his eyes becoming lifeless.

Sakura was trembling wiping the red substance of her hands. "Oh my god, is he dead? Oh my god, oh my god. Is he really dead?"

Tenten turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Kiba ran over to where Hinata hit the wall. She was leaning her side against the wall. He set his hand on her shoulder and she coughed of a speckle of blood.

"Hinata, are you okay? Can you move?"

The dark blue haired girl looked down at her side against the wall, a small metal pipe that was sticking out of the wall was also sticking into her side. She pushed her hands against the wall and pulled away from the pipe.

Kiba's eyes went wide seeing three inches of the pipe covered in blood. His eyes then went to her wound before she put both her hands over it. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have never brought you here."

Hinata gave a weak smile, "Hey, I'm still alive. It's not as bad as it looks. But I should probably get to a real hospital." She said trying to make a joke.

Kiba fought back his tears as he lifted her up holding her in front of his chest. "I'll get you to a hospital." He turned around and looked at three people gather around Choji's lifeless frame. "Guys! We need to get Hinata to a hospital, we need to move."

Tenten looked over at the two and the rushed over, "What happened?"

"She hit a pole." Kiba said already walking down the hallway with his love in his arms.

"I'll be okay." Hinata tried to assure them.

Neji grabbed a hold of the shaking Sakura and followed the others. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Shikamaru grabbed his phone when it started ringing. They had just made it to the fourth floor. They would have to cross across this floor to get to the final stairs to the fifth floor.

"Hey! Why'd you hang up on me earlier…what? …" The pony tailed boy started trembling, "Alright, we will wait here." He hung up the phone and let his hand hang to his side.

Temari took a step towards him, "What happened?"

"Choji's dead."

Ino gasped and covered her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes looking down. Sasuke turned his head away, he hadn't really known the kid, but he still had a heart.

"I'm sorry." Temari offered setting her hand on his shoulder. "I had to watch my friends die too." She tried to comfort him.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath. He had been the closest to Choji; they were like the brothers, best friends. "I told Neji we would wait at the stairs. So lets just wait here. Hinata got hurt, so they are hurrying."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Part Three

**Racing Death**

**Part Three**

By Boejangles

* * *

Kiba held Hinata close and was whispering to her quietly trying to keep her from thinking about the pain. Tenten had told Kiba to take part of his shirt and press it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Neji had let go of Sakura when she seemed capable of walking by herself. She kept to the back still freaking out about what had just happened. Neji looked behind him to make sure she was still following. He looked to his left where Tenten was standing to make sure she was okay. The brunette girl was unusually quite and looking towards the floor in front of her feet. He looked to the boy and girl in front of him and hoped that Hinata would make it till they could get out of the hospital.

Tenten paused and held her hand out to stop Neji. "Did you hear that?"

Kiba stopped and looked back, "Hear what?"

"Just shhhh." She said closing her eyes to listen. There it was again it was pitter sound that she couldn't make out, "That!"

Neji listen closely, "I don't hear anything."

"Just be quiet and listen." There it was again.

Kiba looked around behind the other three teens, "What is that?" He asked before looking down in his arms when Hinata coughed again. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there." She replied with a small smile.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know, but it sounds louder."

"Guys I don't want to stick around and find out what it is. Lets just go!" Sakura half begged.

Neji nodded, "Yeah the others aren't even on this floor, lets move." He started walking, but Tenten didn't move.

"Wait, wait it sounds like steps, like…" A loud bark was heard, "A dog."

Kiba smiled turning around again to see the dog masked in the shadows, "Akamaru good boy you found us! Come here Akamaru!"

The dog started running towards them giving a bark. As it got closer Sakura let out a scream. The once white dog was now bloody and its skin was falling off. She turned and ran from where the dog was coming.

Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and ran for it going as fast as she could putting out her other hand to push the stunned Kiba along, "RUN! RUN NOW!"

Kiba seemed to snap out of seeing his dog in such a state and pulled Hinata close and ran as fast as he could.

Sakura screamed out as the deranged dog sank its teeth into her leg causing her to fall onto the tile. She pulled her other leg back and kicked Akamaru in the head repeatedly as her leg began to bled having chunks of flesh torn from it.

Tenten turned and slid to a stop when she heard the thunk of Sakura hitting the ground. "Damnit!" She cursed running back to try and help her friend.

The pink haired girl kicked the dog again, which caused the dog to lift its head and growl before attacking her stomach. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed so loud her throat hurt as the skin on her stomach was being torn into.

Tenten grabbed a pole that was leaning against the wall and began hitting the dog trying to get it to let go. But Akamaru kept biting his teeth reddened with crimson blood. He growled and snapped at the pole before returning to the screaming and kicking girl.

A loud bang filled the corridor and dog fell back twitch twice and went still. A blonde girl lowered her arm and a gun was in her hand. Temari took in a deep breath. Her and the teens she had met earlier ran as fast as they could once they heard a loud scream.

Tenten looked at the new blonde girl and then back down at Sakura. The pink haired girl was choking on her own blood. Her stomach was torn open and you could see bone, muscle, and organ. Tenten brushed Sakura hair out of her face trying to comfort the girl as she was dieing. There was nothing they could do; she would be dead within second.

Sakura gurgled trying to breath through the blood gathered in her throat. Tenten was crying and stroking the pink hair. Then the girl was still, green eyes were left open. The brunette moved her hand and closed her friend's eyes. She laid Sakura's head down softly and stood up.

Naruto pushed pass the group and fell to his knees next to Sakura. "No, no, no." He looked towards her stomach and grimaced. "No." He lifted her up by the shoulders and hugged the lifeless body. "Don't be dead, come back." Temari was yelling something but he wasn't listening. His best friend since kindergarten, his high school crush, part of his world had just died. He only looked up when there was a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke was bent over and had his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, we need to get moving. Hinata needs a doctor." The blonde boy looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded slowly and lowered Sakura's body back onto the floor. He took Sasuke's offered hand and stood. The raven-haired teen patted the others shoulder trying to comfort him. Naruto turned and hugged Sasuke trying to hold back more tears.

Tenten had staggered back looking down at her shirt and all the blood on it. She wiped her hands on her pants and was finally able to stop trembling. She turned and grabbed a hold of the closets person who happened to be Shikamaru.

Temari was pacing ready to go crazy no one was listening to her. "We need to move, we need to move! We don't want to be around when they take over her body!"

"What!" Kiba half yelled half asked at the new girl.

"Like Choji." Neji said as if the chubby boy's appearance and actions now made sense.

"We just don't want to be around when it happens!" Temari growled and started walking back towards the stairs. "Whether you are coming or not I am getting out of here."

"Hey, hey wait!" Kiba called following her with Hinata still in his arms. He looked down and noticed her eyes blinking closed and open repeatedly. "Hey, stay awake okay. You can't sleep right now, you have to be awake."

Her violet eyes opened all the way and looked at him, "Alright, I'll try. Keep talking to me?"

"Yeah, of course." Kiba agreed before looking behind him to make sure the others were coming and started talking about whatever he could think of with his love.

Neji was rubbing Tenten's arm and walking with Shikamaru on the other side of her. Sasuke was helping Naruto along and keeping close to the three in the middle. Shino was in the back deciding to take that spot, seeing he was the only other person with a gun and was plenty capable of taking car of himself.

Temari paused letting them catch up when she was closer to the door to the stairs. She really didn't want to be alone on the fifth floor.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Part Four

**Racing Death**

**Part Four**

By Boejangles

* * *

Temari pulled open the door to the staircase as soon as everyone had caught up. She was counting them lucky, they got through the fifth floor with only two deaths. Her eyes then went to the dark haired girl that didn't look to good, maybe three, if the dog counted four.

The stairs ended with a door leading to the fourth floor. If they could get across this floor then they would be able to take the stairs back down to the first floor.

Kiba looked down at the girl in his arms with a worried expression. Her skin had become pale and her lips were losing color. "Guys we need to stop and let me trying and better stop the bleeding." After he said this he kicked open the door to his left and walked inside.

"We don't have time to stop!" Temari shouted aggravated.

"Just let me rewrap the wound!" Kiba barked back setting Hinata on the metal table. The room itself was a mess; cables were hanging from the ceiling where equipment was removed a few giving of occasional sparks since there was nowhere for the electricity to go. The floor was covered in a inch of water from a pipe that had snapped and leaked. The walls paint had started to chip and peel and the drawers where opened, some even on the floor.

Temari gave an angry grunt and stood in the doorway keeping everyone else from entering the room, that way when the wound was rewrapped they could leave faster.

Kiba's brow furrowed as Hinata become less and less responsive. He lifted the cloth that was covering the wound and saw just how much she had bleed. "Hinata stay with me." There was no response. "Hinata, hey can you hear me." Nothing. "Hinata say something!" Not even a moan. "No! Stay with me! Stay with me!" He shook her slightly trying to wake her up. Her body just acted like a rag doll in his hands. "Wake up, come on wake up!"

Temari walked into the room and set her hand on his shoulder. "She's not going to wake up. Come on we should go." The blonde girl said quietly trying to comfort him, yet get him to move at the same time. She jumped back when violet eyes shot open. On instinct she yanked up her gun pointing it at the dark haired girl.

Kiba saw Temari pull up the gun and he attacked her arm yanking the gun away. He pointed it at the blonde causing her to back up, "What the hell do you think you were doing!"

"She's dead, she's not real." She tried to explain taking another step back towards the door and away from the angry brunette.

Kiba looked from the blonde back to Hinata who had turned her head to look at him. "You're wrong she just fell asleep." He said taking a step towards the retreating girl.

Temari shook her head trying to explain how wrong he was with just the simple head motion. Her hand reach out and steadied herself on the door jam.

"Kiba, I'm cold." Hinata said quietly. Kiba looked over at his girlfriend and started walking towards where she was laying down.

"No!" Temari shouted, "Don't listen to her it's a trick." The words caused the brown haired boy to stop in his movement and take a closer look at the violet-eyed girl.

"Why aren't you coming? Don't you love me?" Hinata asked as she began to sit up.

"Kiba! Snap out of it and shoot her before one of us dies!" Temari chided wishing she had the gun back.

Kiba's eyes held sadness and pain, but also love. "I cant…" He said quietly.

Hinata was getting off of the table, "I loved you and then you are just going to leave me here."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't love me."

"Shoot her!" Temari tried screaming again.

Kiba looked back at the blonde and the forwards towards his love. "Why?" He asked in a choked voice.

"You don't love me!" Hinata screamed again.

Kiba backed his way towards the door. Temari let out the breath she was holding glad that the brunette had finally snapped to his senses.

"Why are you leaving me? You never loved me! You're a liar! Why don't you love me!" Hinata spoke softly at first but ended yelling and walking slowly towards him.

Kiba threw the gun at Temari before slamming the door in her face and throwing the lock.

The blonde pounded on the door trying to get the brown haired boy to open it again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You are going to die!"

Kiba turned back to Hinata who was making her way towards him. The water splashed slightly as he took a step towards her.

"Why don't you love me?" The violet-eyed girl asked again.

He reached out and pulled her into a hug, "I always loved you." He said reaching up and grabbing hold of a wire that gave off a spark. As soon as he did electricity surged through him and since he was holding Hinata her as well. The water caused the electricity's power to intensify. When their bodies stopped convulsing they fell to the ground, lovers side-by-side, and completely lifeless.

Temari leaned her head against the door after watching what happened through the window of the door.

Tenten had to keep from crying again. She grabbed a hold of Neji's shirt and let tears fall onto his shoulder.

Ino slid down against the wall shuddering her face a mix of panic and fear.

Naruto punched the hallway wall, as all his sadness became anger, "Damnit!"

Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his fists trying to contain his emotions.

You couldn't tell what Shino was thinking, but you could read the pain on his face. He was the closest to the two that had just died.

Shikamaru went up and rubbed Temari's arm, in a way to comfort yet get her attention at the same time. "I think you should explain to us what's going on."

Temari looked up slightly dazed and nodded slowly before sitting down leaning against the door. "Maybe it would help if everyone knew. We can stay here for only a little while." She looked at the door behind her, "They wont come out, it's locked and they can't open locks. If they cant break the door down they are stuck."

Shikamaru nodded and sat down next to her before looking over the group. "You all should rest too, it'd be our best bet to get out of here if we all have clear heads."

Temari took a deep breath. "You all must know at least some of the legends that surround this place or you wouldn't be here. It's told that back when this hospital was actually up and running the fifth floor was used to house all the mentally unstable patients. That was until a terrible fire started killing everyone who was trapped on the fifth floor along with a few others that couldn't get out. It was after that when all the stories of ghosts started up.

My brother was really into it, so he got me, my youngest brother and our friends to come. We spilt up into two groups, each had a list; we were supposed to find the items on the list and then meet back up the first group at the meeting point won. It was after that strange things began to happen. My group took the elevator all the way up to the fifth floor planning on working our way down. Tayuya ended up getting stuck in a room when the door slammed locking me and the others out. We didn't know what was going on except for the screams until blood came from under the door. We ran all the way down to the fourth floor before jumping back into the elevator to go the rest of the way down only to end up on the fifth floor again. Kidoumaru died before we made it back to the fourth floor." She paused taken a deep breath to steady herself.

"It was on that floor, this floor." Temari indicated pointing to the tile she was sitting on, "That Tayuya came back trying to convince us that she was fine. When I wouldn't stop asking questions she attacked and I…I…" The blonde chocked off not able to finish her sentence. She swallowed so that she could continue talking, "The story goes that some of the spirits that were trapped in the fire want to get out and live again. But for that they need a body. So they kill anyone that comes into the building and take over the body when it no longer has a soul. But the bodies don't last since they already died, but they keep trying anyways. If we can just get out of this hospital, they can't reach us."

Shikamaru nodded also understanding she didn't want to tell everything that happened. "So if we die that gives them a body." He looked up at the roof "Do you think Sakura will be?"

Temari shook her head, "Her body was in really bad shape I don't know how long it would last, and then again Tayuya's body was in really bad shape. Lets hope not, but we should probably get moving."

Ino was shaking; these spirits were killing people and taking over bodies. "We need to get out of here and fast!"


	5. Part Five

**Racing Death**

**Part Five**

By Boejangles

* * *

Temari gave a nod of agreement, "Yes, we should leave." She stood up and offered a hand to Shikamaru.

The pony tailed teen looked at the others, "Alright we have to be safe. Don't do anything stupid and stick together. If anything does happen use your head and try not to get yourself killed. I have faith in all of you, we can get through this."

Naruto gave a nod of his head and looked at the teen that had helped him earlier. Sasuke gave the blonde a small reassuring smile.

Neji was rubbing Tenten's arm, which was shaking in fear or angry it wasn't clear. Shino was standing silently against the wall, he hadn't moved since they started talking. Ino was looking around frantically just wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Okay everybody, follow me. I almost made it out once I think we can do it again." Temari took the lead walking down the hall toward the door for the stairs.

Ino screamed when she saw an arm just lying in a doorway with blood surrounding it.

Shikamaru turned around expecting some sort of danger only to grimace at the sight, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Temari was still walking her head down, "That was Tayuya's." The group went silent after that comment and followed the blonde.

Naruto was starting to have really bad feelings, as they got closer to the door.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked nudging his arm slightly.

The blue-eyed blonde turned to him slowly, "Have you ever been able to feel pure concentrated evil?"

Whatever Sasuke was expecting it wasn't that. "I might have, once, when my parents were murdered."

Naruto was quiet after that and just stared at the door that Temari was getting ready to open.

The piggy tailed blonde gasped slightly as the door opened. Standing on the cement steps was a little girl with light brown hair. Behind her was a little boy clutching onto a teddy bear. Close to those two crouched on the wall was another little girl with long black hair. Temari shut the door slowly.

Shikamaru looked at her and then at the door, "What were those things?" He asked full well knowing they weren't human.

The blonde's hand was shaking slightly, "I don't know, but believe me those things are more evil and demented then any spirit in this place."

Ino was shaking violently in fear, "Then how the hell do we get out of here!"

Shino looked around for something they could use. "How about that?" He said pointing to the iron grid for the air vent.

Neji soon caught on, "You mean go down to the next floor through the vent?"

Shikamaru intertwined his fingers and closed his eyes for a second, "It could work. We'd have two of the guys go down first so they can bust the gate on the other end open and help the girls out. Then the girls go down followed by the rest of the guys. Shino should go down first, he is the strongest of us here and he has a gun incase anything is waiting on the other side. Then I will take Temari's gun and go down last."

"Who should come with me?" Shino asked fully ready to go through with the plan.

"I'll go." Neji offered giving Tenten a hug before helping Shino pull the gate off the vent.

Shikamaru nodded agreeing to it. "Alright holler when you are ready for us to start coming down."

Shino nodded before climbing into the vent and crawled down followed by Neji.

Tenten was waiting close by the vent listen to everything that happened. Ino was pacing back and fourth nervously.

"Hey! We got the gate open, but maybe you should send another guy down. It is kind of hard to get into the passage to the next floor. You now just as a bumper incase something happen." Neji called up.

Shikamaru looked from Sasuke to Naruto, "Which one wants to go?"

Sasuke cut Naruto off, "I'll do it."

"Okay." Shikamaru said with a nod, "Neji, Sasuke is coming down!"

"Okay!" Was hollered back up.

Sasuke crawled down the vent and out of sight. He positioned himself near the spot where the vent had a hole where you could stop going vertical and go straight. "Alright I'm ready!" The raven-haired teen called up.

Shikamaru looked at Tenten, "Alright, you go first."

The brunette nodded and got into the vent starting her decent down.

"Alright send down another!"

The pony tailed boy held out his hand for the gun, "Be careful okay?"

"Yeah, just give me my gun back when you get down there." Temari said back before going down the vent as well.

"Alright, we are ready!" Was called up the vent.

"Okay Ino, in you goes." Shikamaru said before turning to look at Naruto, who was the only one left beside him. When he saw behind the blonde he cursed, "Shit! Naruto get in the vent!"

"But Ino's not down."

"Just get in the fucking vent!" Shikamaru screamed saving the bullets for when the thing got closer.

Naruto turned to look behind him and saw something slowly making their way towards them. It seemed to be leaking parts of it. "Sakura…."

"GET IN THE DAMN VENT NARUTO!"

The blonde got into the vent quickly following closely to Ino. He heard a gun shot and then saw Shikamaru getting in above him.

Ino gave out a cry as she lost her footing and grabbed onto Naruto's leg. The pull on his leg caused him to start falling with her.

Sasuke saw the two heading towards him and braced himself for the impact. He managed to grab onto Naruto who in turn clutched onto the dark haired teen for dear life. Ino was grasping onto the blonde boy's foot dangling in air. Sasuke had a pretty good hold on the vent, but didn't know how long he could last holding this much weight.

Ino looked below her and only saw black, "Oh my god! Oh my god! I don't want to die!" She was trying to climb up Naruto's leg.

Naruto grunted slightly and held on tighter to Sasuke. Shino had climbed back into the vent and was helping the Uchiha not fall. Shikamaru just stayed where he was above them all not wanting to cause more trouble.

"Get me up! Get me up!" Ino screamed. She felt herself slipping; the jeans she was clutching were slipping.

"Ah, my pants!" He noticed them started to slip. He bravely reached down his arm knowing that if his pants continued to slip Ino would fall. "Here, take my hand!"

Ino looked at the hand fearful of letting go of his leg. She felt the pants slip again and reached for the hand.

He stretched his hand reaching for her it was so close.

A scream filled the vent as Ino began to fall. Naruto tried to get to her, but Sasuke had a tight hold on him.

"Ino!" The blonde screamed out, he couldn't see the girl anymore.

Sasuke pushed the boy in his arms and Shino took hold of him pulling him out of the vent. Sasuke crawled up next and then Shikamaru made his way out.

Naruto was shaking, "I…I…She was so close."

Sasuke took the blonde by his shoulders, "It's not your fault! You tried, that's all you could do."

Temari set her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You did the best you could."

Tenten stared at the vent, "We have to find her."

Neji turned to look at the brunette, "I don't think she would survive a fall like that."

"Damn it!" The girl with buns cursed, "How many of us have to die?"

Temari looked up and at the only other girl left, "We are on the third floor, we are almost out."

Shikamaru took in a breath, "Okay, lets get out of here."

* * *

The dark haired man stared at the radio and shook his head, "You hear that? A break in at the Majestic Creek hospital. You'd think that they'd just bulldoze the place."

"We still have to go investigate Itachi." The man driving the police car stated.

"Yeah, yeah." He said sending a small glare to his gray haired partner.

"Cheer up, at least it's not Halloween yet!"

"We still have to drive across town." The other muttered.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Part Six

**Racing Death**

**Part Six**

By Boejangles

* * *

The group of teens had started moving again and was going to try the staircase that would get them to the second floor.

Temari had once again taken the lead with Shikamaru at her side. The piggy tailed blonde took a deep breath before opening the door to the stairs. This time nothing was on them.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the others, "All clear."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief that this part of their escape would be simple.

Neji had his eyebrows knitted together in thought. Something wasn't sitting right with everything that was happening, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They made there way down to the second floor, they continued down the stairs to the door to the first floor. However there were multiple metal bars strapped across the door.

Shikamaru grabbed onto one of the metal bars and pulled, nothing happened. "Naruto, come help me."

The blonde ran up and grabbed onto the same bar and pulled, it didn't budge.

The pony-tailed boy took in a breath and closed his eyes to think, "We need find something to slip under these bars and then pull them up. With the added leverage we should be able to pull them off."

Tenten looked around the staircase, but there was nothing but stairs, "What do we use."

Shikamaru took in a breath not wanting to say it, "We have to go up to the second floor and search there."

Temari nearly growled at the thought of going back up even one level.

"He's right, we have to." Sasuke said knowing it was the only way.

Shikamaru took a thinking face again, "We will stick in groups of at least two, that way we can search faster and get off the floor faster. Search the rooms closest to the stairs first. All right, Temari and me will be one group. Tenten and Neji will be another. Sasuke and Naruto the third. Shino you can go with either of the other two groups to keep the guns spread out."

"I'll be fine on my own." Shino said knowing it would be faster having four groups instead of three.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Shino just nodded.

"Okay then, lets go." Neji spoke as he turned around and headed back up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Tenten and Neji had gone into the second room from the stairs. It looked odd because it looked as if someone had been trying to re do the room. There was a tarp on the ground and a few tools on the ground.

Tenten reached down and grabbed an over sized wrench that looked like it was used for plumbing, "Hey will this work?"

Neji turned to see what she grabbed but then got hit by something hard square in the chest. The force of the blow sent him out of the room and into the wall across the hall. He grunted in pain as a hand went to his chest. His head snapped up when he head the door from the room he was just in slam shut. He jumped up doing his best to forget the pain and grabbed the door handle trying to push it open it stayed shut.

Tenten tightened he hold on the wrench. There was what looked like children all around her. She remembered Temari's words about how these things were evil. She took a step back away from them.

Neji banged on the door again, "Damnit! Open!" He slammed his body against the door. "Tenten!" The other groups had come back when they heard all the noise. Neji was looking at her through the glass window in the door. "Tenten!"

Tenten swung the wrench when one of the little girls jumped at her. She hit it sending it across the room, "Back off bitch!" She screamed at the thing. A little boy dove for her legs and she kicked him hard sending him tumbling back.

She hoped they kept attacking one on one; maybe she could get out alive if they did.

Shino pushed Neji aside in his hand was a crowbar. He had found it in the room he was in and grabbed it for getting the bars off. He slammed it into the door jam and pushed down trying to get the door to pop open. Neji no longer aggravated at being pushed out of the way helped push the crowbar.

Tenten swung the wrench as two jumped at her. She hit one sending it back, but the other one grabbed onto her arm and bit down. Tenten screamed and smacked it in the head with the wrench getting it to let go. She looked down at the bleeding bite mark.

"Damnit." She didn't want to die, not here, not now. "But if I am going to die," She said bring her other hand back up to hold to wrench with both hands, "I am going to go down fighting."

Another child like creature lunged. The brunette swung sending the little girl back and into another of the creatures. She swung again as more attacked. It seemed the more she swung the more and more that attacked. She had one biting into her leg, but she was too preoccupied with smacked the one that was going for her face. Another one dug what seemed to be claws in her arm.

Tenten screamed in determination and started swinging more rapidly and wildly. But for each one she knocked off two more attacked. Her movement started to slow, until the wrench fell from her hands. She staggered trying to keep her footing, but then fell to her knees. Her body swayed as she fought to keep her eyes open. Her upper body followed the lower to the ground and her eyes rested shut. However, if you looked close enough a smile graced her lips, she had put up one hell of a fight and she was proud of herself. Tenten was completely still and one by one the child like creatures disappeared.

Neji banged his head against the door. He had been useless, completely useless. He had to sit back and watch his love was murdered. He had been planning on proposing that spring. He banged his head against the door again and that's when it hit him. Everything clicked together in that moment. He had been trying to work out the problem since Temari told them the story and now he had it.

He lifted himself off the door and looked down the hall, "The elevator only goes to the fifth floor, right?"

Temari looked at him as if he was crazy, "Yeah, why?"

"I've figured it out!" He started running towards the elevator, "Keep going without me." He paused and turned to look at them, "I probably wont see you guys again, so goodbye." With that he ran to the elevator.

"You idiot what are you doing!" Temari screamed, but wasn't answered.

Neji hit the up button and waited for the door to open before hoping in, "Get out alive!" He screamed back to them before the doors closed.

"Neji!" Sasuke screamed at the man who had been one of his only friends. "What the hell is he thinking!"

Shikamaru wondered what his friend had figured out, but he knew that Neji was not one to do something without thinking. "Alright, you heard him let's keep moving."

Sasuke looked upset, but knew they couldn't go after him it would be suicide.

Shikamaru lead the way back to the stairs and down to the first floor. Shino stepped up with the crowbar and popped it under one of the metal bars before pushing down. Naruto stepped up and started to help. They were able to pull the metal bar off, the others soon followed.

Temari took the lead again and Shino in the back once they opened the door to the first floor.

"Now the front door was somewhere…" Temari trailed off trying to remember.

"Here, I remember." Shikamaru said taking the lead. After a few turns they made it to the main hallway. "Hopefully it will open this time." He muttered to himself. He reached out and tried pushing open the main doors. But just like when they first tried opening them, they wouldn't.

Naruto decided to speak what he was thinking, "Hey, shouldn't there be another entrance, you know the one the workers use?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, "Yeah, they're usually at the back of the building."

Temari looked from one boy to the other, "Alright then, lets head to the back."

Shikamaru decided to stay in the front, but Temari was right behind him. Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle, with Shino at the back keeping a look out.

Shikamaru stopped when he came to a door that read 'employees only'. "What do you think?" He asked the group. Temari gave a nod so he opened the door. Which lead to more stairs. "Aren't we on the first floor?"

"It must be a basement." Temari said, "For fire safety they had to have put a door down there."

Shikamaru looked at her thinking it over, but decided to go down the stairs with the others close behind. It was dark at the bottom of the stairs and the brunette fished his hand along the wall for a light switch.

When light filled the room three figures at the other side of the room became visible. The figures turned from the closed door to the teens.

Temari nearly dropped her gun in shock, "Kankuro…brother…" She started walking towards him until Shikamaru pulled her back. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Look." He said pointing to the two boys with Kankuro. The two boys looked identical except one had a bullet hole in his forehead and the other looked like he had been stabbed repeatedly. When she took a better look at her brother she saw the blood that surrounded his neck.

"Oh God no. Not him too." Temari was fighting back tears now that she new her brother had died.

Shino stepped in front of them, "Go through the door." He said motioning to the door on the other side of the room, "I'll keep them busy." He got his gun ready as he spoke.

Shikamaru looked at him and then the door and the others behind him. "No Shino, I'll stay."

"Shikamaru," Shino spoke calmly to him, "You have always been my friend and a wonderful leader, they need you to get them out alive, and my purpose is here. Now go."

Shikamaru clenched his fists but listen and started making their way towards the door.

Kankuro started towards the group trying to get past him, but was halted as he was shot in the arm. He turned in anger towards the person who had shot him and started towards him.

Sakon the twin with the bullet hole in his head lunged at the group, but was forced to jump back when a bullet skimmed his leg. He glared at Shino who had the gun. Ukon was already approaching the sunglass-clad teen.

Shikamaru looked back at Shino once the others had entered the second room. Shino gave him a nod and he closed the door locking it once on the other side.

Shino shot Ukon in the head causing the male to fall backwards and spasm before becoming still. He took aim at Sakon, but missed when Kankuro slammed him into the wall.

He stabilized himself getting ready to shot Kankuro when Sakon popped in front of him. He fired shooting the teen directly in the head. Sakon stepped back and went to lung again when Shino fired a second shot which caused the teen to fall to the ground unmoving.

Shino's attention was directed back to Kankuro a little too late as a fist met his face sending him flying back. He stood up the room spinning and fired a shot at Kankuro, but nothing happened. He fired again, nothing he was out of bullets.

"Damnit!" He cursed throwing the gun aside and brought up his fists to fight.

* * *

Temari slid down the wall as tears fell down her face, "He's dead, my brother is dead."

Shikamaru tried to comfort her, but couldn't help jump each time a shot was fired. The n the shots stopped. He stood up and walked to the door wondering if Shino had managed to kill them all. Then banging started on the door. He moved to unlock it but froze at the words.

"Oh sister dearest wont you let me in. Won't you help your brother?"

Shikamaru took a step back. Did that mean that Shino was dead? He clenched his fists in anger. Then the pounding stopped.

Naruto had grabbed onto Sasuke again and was crying over the loss of his friends. The dark haired teen was doing his best to comfort him without breaking down as well.

Shikamaru took a breath, "Okay we still need to get out, and we need to look for the door out."

Sasuke nodded and tried to get the blonde to stop crying so they could look. Temari however seemed to be traumatized and completely out of it.

"Temari come on, we really need to move." Shikamaru said rubbing her arm.

"Temari?" A soft voice called from a different corner of the room.

The blonde's eyes snapped to life in recognition as she got up, "Gaara?"

A red headed boy walked into the light a piece out wood with four nails held in his hand, "Are you real?" He asked softly.

"Oh Gaara!" Temari ran over and gave him a hug, "You're alive." She hugged him tighter, "I'm so glad you are alive."

"The others are dead." Gaara spoke in monotone not hugging the girl back. "Kankuro is dead."

"I know." Temari said wiping her tears away after she let go of her little brother.

"The door wont open." He said pointing to the door behind him. "So I stay here."

Temari hugged him again, "It's okay, and we will find a way out."

Shikamaru had finally calmed down after seeing no signs that the read head was dead.

"So we are stuck here?" Naruto asked after he had managed to stop crying.

"We will find a way out." Sasuke tried to assure him.

The room froze when banging started on the door that was behind Gaara. The red head turned to look at the door.

"Oh god no." Temari said backing away from the door.

The banging continued and the door started to crack. Then they were able to see metal coming through the door, it was an axe. The whole got bigger until whole chunks were being torn off.

Naruto was shaking where he stood and Shikamaru was looking from one to the other trying to pick the less of two evils. Then a voice spoke.

"Hey Itachi there are a bunch of kids in here!" the voice shouted. Soon enough the door was almost completely gone and a gray haired man with a bandana over half of his face and a police outfit on was reveled.

"Well get them out of there Kakashi." The other man shouted back.

Kakashi gave what seemed to be a smile at the shocked kids, "Ne, get out here the buildings on fire."

Naruto was the first to run forward not believing what was happening. Behind the gray haired man he could see the night sky. His eyes went wide and he pushed his way through the whole in the door.

Sasuke was stunned for a few reasons. He followed the blonde out and sure enough his brother was standing in the grass, "Itachi?"

"Sasuke?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I never pinned you for breaking and entering."

Sasuke rushed forward and hugged his brother. He was out and his brother had once again saved him. Just like when he dragged Sasuke out of the house to the safe room when their house was attacked. "Aniki." He knew now he was truly out of the demented hospital.

Temari had been able to get Gaara to let go of the piece of wood and to get out and onto the grass. He still looked as if he didn't believe any of this. Shikamaru was the last to get out and looked up to see the fire that consumed the fifth and fourth floor.

"That's what you figured out," He spoke to the night.

"Yeah pretty smart right?" A voice to his left spoke.

Shikamaru turned to see an almost black Neji, "How…how did you get out?"

Neji gave a smile, "Well I figured that there had to be a main boss pulling all the strings. The most evil floor was the fifth floor, so I figured that's where he'd be and if he was destroyed all the others were destroyed. So if they first died from fire, then fire is the only way to kill them for good. So I started as many fires as I could on the fifth floor."

"But how'd you get out?" Shikamaru after processing what he said. That must have been why Kankuro stopped he was dead.

"Well I was ready to give in and accept death when I found the laundry shoot." He explained and then turned back to the burning hospital. His face turned sad thinking of all his friends and his love. "Their souls are free now."

Shikamaru turned back to the hospital and smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

**End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This started as a one shot, but decided to be longer. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	7. One Year Later

**Racing Death**

**One Year Later**

By Boejangles

* * *

Long brown hair fluttered in the breeze his eyes fixed on the picture in front of him. The picture was of a girl with light brown hair placed in two buns with her bangs slightly curled. Her eyes were a soft brown and were complimented by her smile. The picture was attached to a white wooden cross. Her name was written on the cross under her picture, Tenten.

He laid down the white lilies down next to the cross. There were more crosses all around with a different picture and different name. He read the names slowly, most he knew, but other he had never met.

'Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba,' He had to smiles that those two were places together with a smaller cross right next to the males with the name Akamaru. He sighed and kept reading, 'Ino, Shino, Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Kankuro.' His eyes came to rest on the one that read 'Tenten' once again.

After the hospital had burned down the debris was moved to a dump. The 'Survivors' as the newspapers came to call them planted fresh grass where the hospital had been and put up the crosses. The families had insisted on having funerals at cemeteries and putting up shiny rocks with names and dates, but they needed the white crosses in the field. Some to remember, some to forget, for others it was the only way to move on, but they all needed it for one reason or another. Next to each cross there was at least one flower.

"Come on we are going to be late!" A blonde haired girl called from the car parked not to far away.

Neji turned to look at the girl he had gotten to know a lot better since that fateful day one year ago. He let a small smile grace his lips as he walked towards the car.

The male in the drivers seat turned to look at him when he got in, "Finally, I thought this woman was going to scream my ears out before you came."

Temari reached over and smacked her boyfriend upside the head, "Be nice."

"Damn your troublesome," Shikamaru muttered rubbing his head.

"What did you say?" The blonde sent him a look.

"Nothing, nothing."

Neji laughed at his friends' antics and turned his attention to the red head sitting in the back with him, "How do you live with those two?"

Gaara looked over at him, "The basement in sound proof, I try to only leave when I have to."

"Aww." Temari pretended to be hurt, "And I thought you loved me." She pouted for extra measure.

Gaara just turned to her his face completely emotionless, "I live with you don't I?"

She smiled and ruffed his hair before turning back to look at where they were driving.

* * *

Naruto smiled pushing his head back against a soft shoulder. The arms wrapped around his stomach tightened.

"I can't believe it's been a year," the blonde spoke quietly.

The raven-haired teen holding him set his chin on top of blonde hair, "Yeah, part of it still seems unreal."

"Sasuke, do you ever wonder why we lived?"

Sasuke's face turned into a slight frown, "I don't know, but don't think like that. Try and cheer up."

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wish they were here, especially at times like this."

The dark haired boy hugged the blonde tighter, "Me too, but you have to keep living right?"

"Right!" Naruto seemed to instantly cheer up as he turned and placed a kiss on the raven's cheek before tugging on the stunned boy's arm pulling him to the picnic table.

"Sasuke come help me with this." A new voice called from the grill.

"Coming Itachi." Sasuke said before walking over with a plate to grab the cooked burgers.

"Think fast!" a voice called from the left.

Naruto turned just in time to be hit in the face by a Frisbee that was thrown by a red head. The blonde blinked a few times before registering what happened. "Oh I am going to get you!" He screamed before running after Gaara ready to tackle the boy to the ground.

Shikamaru shook his head carrying two huge bags of chips over to the table. Temari was next to him and carrying two twelve packs of soda.

Neji walked over and picked up the forgotten Frisbee as the two other boys' wrestled on the ground. He made his way over to where Sasuke just set down the freshly cooked hamburgers and nudged the raven's shoulder.

"You ended up pretty lucky," He commented motioning towards the blonde.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Neji, "I guess I did."

"Come on let's play." The brown haired boy said lifting up the Frisbee, "Are you two going to beat the crap out of each other or play?" He shouted to where the two were fighting, "Come on Shikamaru get off your lazy bum and play."

Temari ran up and snatched the Frisbee out of Neji's hand, "I'm playing!"

* * *

After they were thoroughly worn out and the rest of the food was cooked everyone gathered around the table.

Temari was happily sitting in Shikamaru's lap who only slightly groaned. Gaara was sitting next to them followed by Neji. One the other side of the table was Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto lifted up his can of soda, "I propose a toast. To all our friends who cant be with us and to living each day with enough spirit for all of them!"

* * *

I decided to write this, because VampireJazzy asked me to, so here you are! Hope you liked!


	8. Deleted Scenes

**Racing Death**

**Deleted Scenes**

By Boejangles

* * *

"Akamaru, come back here. Akamaru!" Choji picked up his bag and hurried after the dog calling for it to stop. He heard loud barking up ahead and picked up his pace. "Hey come back here!"

He stopped when he saw the dog barking and growling at nothing, "Hey Akamaru, come here boy." The dog just growled louder. "Come now." He tried to sound demanding, "Aka…MPMH!"

Choji eyes went wide when a hand went over his mouth and then he heard a giggle? His hands pried the smaller hand off of his mouth and turned to see who had grabbed him part of him hoping it was Kiba playing a joke.

There in front of him was a little girl couldn't be older the seven. She had light red hair, but completely back eyes. "Play!"

"Huh?" He asked intelligently for finding a little kid in a place such as this.

"Play!" She chirped again.

"What? What are you doing here? Where are you're parents?"

"PLAY!" She growled in an angry voice before lashing at him. Her hand moved across the side off his neck and her nails were as sharp as knives and left a trail of blood.

He brought his hand up to his neck as the blood coming from the wound increased. She started approaching him again and he backed away terrified. Then a boy who seemed younger then her appeared at the end of the hall and she ran off to the boy leaving him alone.

Choji pressed on the wound knowing he was bleeding too much. He was starting to feel dizzy. He reached his hand to open the door he was leaning on praying there was something in there to stop the wound. He made it six steps into the room before falling to the ground. He coughed once before his entire body went still and became lifeless.

* * *

"Get me up! Get me up!" Ino screamed. She felt herself slipping; the jeans she was clutching were slipping.

"Ah, my pants!" He noticed them started to slip. He bravely reached down his arm knowing that if his pants continued to slip Ino would fall. "Here, take my hand!"

Ino looked at the hand fearful of letting go of his leg. She felt the pants slip again and reached for the hand.

He stretched his hand reaching for her it was so close.

A scream filled the vent as Ino began to fall. She fell at least another floor before hitting a metal grate and making hard contact with the ground. She let out another agonized scream.

Pain was shooting up her legs and into her spine. She knew at least one of her legs were broken. She moaned turning onto her side but regretted it as her legs sent her more intense pain then before.

"Please! Someone, help me!" She shouted hoping to be heard.

"Oh look a pretty little girl." A voice from the corner spoke in a low tone.

Ino's head snapped up and watched as a figure shuffled out of the darkness and towards her. "Thank God, please help me. I think my legs are broken."

"Ah. I guess that means you can't run away." He stated simply. He was a very large teen; his hair was an odd sort of orange Mohawk.

"Wha…what?" The blonde sputtered.

He just grinned and advanced, "So much life…we will just have to fix that."

"No! Help! Please! Someone, anyone! HELP!" She used her arms to pull herself away even though it caused pain to shoot through her legs.

He let out a throaty laugh, "Don't worry I cant beat you up too bad or else you would make a horrible body."

She paled and tried to move away faster, but her desperate crawling didn't match his long strides. "Please no. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She kept repeating over and over shaking her head once her back had hit the wall.

"And I want to live!" He shouted before grabbing her head quickly and snapping her neck with his strong grip.

The light in her eyes seemed to flicker off before her body slid sideways down the wall to lay unmoving on the ground.

* * *

Neji ran to the elevator hearing his friends' shouts from behind him, '_I am sorry, but I have to do this.'_ He hit the number five button and waited for the elevator to start moving.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes calming himself for what he had to do. He opened his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did he rushed out in look for a stick or pole. He found a metal pole and tied the shirt to it before pulling out his lighter and set the shirt on fire.

He did this to keep back any of the little kid demons at least that the best way to describe them. Then he started his search for material and set a flame to everything that would burn. Desks, chairs, doors, stray papers and books all were torched.

Soon it seemed as if the entire floor was in flames. He leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette and flicked his lighter one last time to light it before slipping the lighter back in his pocket.

He had quite smoking quit a few years ago Tenten had helped him quit. However he always carried around his metal lighter and one cigarette. When asked why he said that if the end of the world was coming or he was facing Death Square in the eye he wanted one last smoke.

He looked up at the ceiling, '_Tenten may this allow your soul to rest in peace, wait up there for me I am coming.'_ He took another drag of his cigarette before he saw something that made it drop it completely.

There standing in front of him was his stunningly beautiful girlfriend, but she was slightly fuzzy, but there wasn't a scratch on her. She held out her hand to him. Which he took still shocked. She walked backwards leading him around the flames. She stopped when they were in a small room and standing next to what looked like a huge metal drawer.

She smiled and kissed his forehead before pointing to the metal drawer and then she disappeared. Neji touched his forehead where he swore he felt her lips. He looked back at the piece of metal and pulled it open. It wasn't a drawer at all, but a shaft; a laundry shaft of course.

"Thank you Tenten, you just saved my life." He spoke quietly before getting into the slick vent and sliding down. He hit the bottom with a slight grown, but was glad the catcher was still there and he hadn't hit a hard ground. He crawled out of the bin. There were four dead bodies in front of him. "Shino." He took in a breath before walking around the bodies and walking towards a door he could her noise coming from.

He walked through and then saw door completely torn apart, and the sky? He walked towards it and could hear his friends.

"That's what you figured out." He heard Shikamaru mutter looking up at the upper floors billowing with smoke.

"Yeah pretty smart right?" He asked stepping out to be met with Shikamaru's shocked eyes that he was alive.

* * *

**A/N:** All right these are the scenes that I neglected to put in the story because I was kind of rushing and they weren't needed at the time. But they were requested and I got so many lovely reviews that I just had to give it to you.

Also, I have been asked for a 'sequel', I however will not give you a sequel. I will give you a prequel, of when Temari and Gaara's group first entered and everything that happened to them. This was requested by one of my loved reviewers and I know in my head exactly what happened so I decided I could write it out for you. Give me some time to post it; I have other stories to write too. But when it's posted I'll post it here.

Now, Review and tell me what you think and if you want the prequel too, if more people want it the faster I work on it.

Hope you liked.


	9. Prolouge

**Racing Death**

**Prequel**

By Boejangles

* * *

Temari glanced over at her brother Kankuro wondering just how he came up with this plan.

The black clad boy handed the dirty haired blonde a list, "Alright my group is Gaara, Sakon and Ukon. Temari your group is Tayuya, Jiroubou, and Kidomaru."

"Yeah, yeah Kankuro I know. The first person to get all the items on the list wins."

"Okay, good. Ready. Set. Go." The black clad boy ran into the hospital. His red headed younger brother shaking his head at his brother's rush and followed.

Temari smirked feeling she had this one in the bag. "Okay guys we are going to start at the top and work our way down." She said making her way to the elevator.

"Sounds like a fucking good plan to me." Tayuya said following along with the two boys.

Temari was the first to get off the elevator on the fifth floor and smirked looking at the list. "Alright if we split up we can find everything faster." They all agreed it was a good plan and went their separate ways.

Tayuya was on the search for an old patient file. She went into a room that looked promising considering all the drawers. She was able to get to the desk before the door slowly closed behind her. She rose and eyebrow and made her way over pulling on the door only to have it not open.

"Fucking hell?" She slammed against the door, "Hey guys it wont open from the inside! Someone needs to open it from the outside!" She waited before realizing no one was coming yet. Tayuya banged on the door; "Hey dickwads get your Asses over here and let me out!"

She turned around angry at her situation she picked up a chair and threw it at the door, "Fucking bitches! Open the fucking door! Fucking good for nothing friends." She turned around to search for something to pick the lock when she noticed a girl in the corner, "Fucking Christ!" She had jumped in fear having not seen anyone in the room.

Tayuya looked closer at the girl she didn't seem right, she wasn't moving. She glanced at the door and then back at the girl and there was two of them, "Christ Sakes!" Now she knew something was definitely wrong.

One of the girls looked up at her and then started talking, "This is the quiet room. This is where we have to go when we are bad. I've been really bad. I killed daddy when he hurt mommy. Now both mommy and daddy are dead. I don't know how to be good. That's what the doctors say. Do you think I can be good?"

Tayuya was staring in shock at what looked to be an eight-year-old girl, "I think you're fucking crazy!"

The other girl that looked to be five started laughed, "Wrong answer. Now you need to go meet with mommy and daddy."

Tayuya's eyes went wide, "I was joking, and I think you both a very good little girls. You did the right thing your daddy deserved to die."

The first girl the spoke laughed, "No…. I am a very bad girl." With that she ran forward clawing at the redhead's stomach.

A blood-chilling scream escaped her lips as she clutched her stomach.

Both girls approached her slowly. "She looks tasty…"

"Young and juicy…"

"After you?"

"No you first."

Tayuya could hear them but only saw a blinding white because of the pain. She felt like pieces of her were being torn off. She couldn't scream anymore, she couldn't see, and she stopped feeling. There was only a slight pressure and noises, but that soon faded into a warm comforting nothing.

* * *

Temari had started running when she heard a terrifying scream. She met the two boys on the way, which meant it had to be Tayuya. She located the sound and pounded at the locked door until she noticed all the blood coming from under the door. She screamed and backed away.

Kidomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he started to run to the stairs Jiroubou following them.

"Oh my God! We have to go back for her!" The blonde screamed.

The brunette pulling her shot a look at her, "With that much blood she was already dead."

"How are you fucking calm!" Temari screamed trying to jerk her hand away, but he had it in a death grip.

"Because I'm not going to die here." That's all he said jerking the girl down the stairs.

Jiroubou remained oddly silent. He had never told her, but he had always seen Tayuya as a little sister.

Temari was finally able to pull away from Kidomaru's grasp when they reached the second floor and had to cross to get to the stairs.

"Stop Damnit! Let me breathe!" She was having trouble breathing and crying at the same time.

"G…guys…wait for me." When they looked towards the voice they saw Tayuya. Except there was one thing very wrong, where her stomach should have been the skin was missing and it was completely hollow.

Jiroubou fell to his hands and knees vomiting at the sight. Kidomaru was backing away and Temari was completely frozen.

"What you fucking retards what's wrong!" The red head snapped.

"You can't be alive," Temari was the first to break out of her stupor.

"Don't I look fucking alive?" The other girl snapped.

Kidomaru was still backing away and shaking his head viciously. Jiroubou was coughing up the last of the dinner he had eaten.

"No you don't," Temari shook her head, "Your hollow."

"Pussies! This is nothing I'm fine."

Temari just stared at the empty space where all the red heads organs should have been. "You aren't Tayuya."

"Did you hit your fucking head? Of course I am Tayuya, who else would I be?"

Temari shook her head and looked around frantically once the bloody thing started approaching them. She bashed her elbow onto the glass breaking away the emergency covering for the emergency fire axe. She held it as if warning not wanting the 'thing' to come any closer.

"Tems are you actually going to swing that thing at me?" Tayuya smirked, "You got it in you to kill your best friends?" She kept advancing on the group.

The blonde haired girl let out an enraged battle and swung at the red head. The axe made contact with a sickening crunch and in return the other girl just erupted into laughter.

Temari yanked the axe back and swung it down again, "AHHHHHHH!" She barely pulled the weapon back before bringing it back down with more force. She didn't stop when the thing stopped moving. She didn't stop when the others were yelling at her. She didn't stop when her clothes were stained red. "Ahhhhhhhh!" The only things keeping her from looking like a deranged killer were the tears pouring down her face.

Kidomaru had finally grabbed both of her arms from behind, "That's enough Temari, that's enough." The once girl was now in unrecognizable pieces. "It won't change anything. It's enough."

Temari dropped the bloody axe and fell into Kidomaru sobbing not able to support herself. Jiroubou walked over to them looking up at the ceiling not trusting himself to keep it together if he looked down.

The brunette boy turned to the much larger boy, "Help me with her, she's not responding and I can't carry her by myself." He said speaking of the babbling and sobbing girl in his arms.

Jiroubou nodded and put a hand around the girl's waist helping carry her to the elevator. Kidomaru pressed the one button once inside and leaned Temari against the wall.

Temari's mind was reeling and her hands were shaking she couldn't believe what had happened, what she had done. The beeping and banging snapped her back to reality to see both males in her group banging on the elevator controls and doors. "What?"

"Fucking piece of crap!" Kidomaru kicking the door, "It's taking us up!"

Temari looked traumatized as she saw the number four glow and then die down before the five lit up and the doors opened. "Take us back down!"

Jiroubou hit the first floor button again and the door didn't even close. "It must be short circuited."

A child's laughter erupted from near by cause all three to jump. Temari's feet started moving first and she was running across the floor towards the stairs. The other two didn't take long to follow. She saw Jiroubou in her peripheral vision and then heard a scream.

Temari whirled around in time to see Kidomaru being grabbed by things and yanked back, "Kidomaru!" She ran towards him only to be pulled back by Jiroubou, "Let me the fuck go!"

Kidomaru was running behind the group one minute and the next what seemed like evil children jumped on him. He then realized he was being dragged. "Ahhhhh! Help!" He tried digging his hands into the floor to stop, but the things were too strong. He was flipped onto his back as he was pulled into the elevator followed by the doors slamming shut and a scream escaping them.

Jiroubou finally let go of Temari now that the creature were gone and she ran to the elevator. She banged on the doors, "Kidomaru!" She whirled around and advanced on the boy, "Why did you hold me back?! I could have helped him!"

He answered quietly, "I didn't want to see both of you die."

* * *

Kankuro grinned looking over the list, "This will be a piece of cake, and we will beat them no problem." He looked over at his younger brother, "Hey cheer up this is fun."

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a blank face, "I don't like it here."

"Well I'm pretty sure the first floor has been cleared out let head to the second floor the elevator is this way." The brown haired boy said leading them towards the elevator.

Sakon stopped and looked at the elevator noticing it dinging, "It's coming down."

The doors slid open slowly and a bloody figure walked out of the elevator.

"Kidomaru!" Ukon gasped and ran to help him. "What happened? Ughh…" He gasped slightly in shock as he felt pain in his stomach. Ukon looked down and noticed a blade of a knife sticking into him.

Kidomaru had pulled a knife out from his own chest and stabbed the boy that rushed to help him. He pulled the blade out and stabbed it into the boy again rapidly.

Kankuro was shocked at first but reached his hand behind his back into his pants and yanked out a gun before firing two rapid shots into Kidomaru's head. The boy fell back onto the ground and Ukon fell next to him.

Sakon ran and grabbed his brother, "Ukon! No!" His twin's eyes were glazed over and lifeless, he was already dead. He pulled the other boy close hugging him and shaking back and fourth his brothers blood soaking into him. "No Ukon. Why! Why you!"

Gaara remained where he was standing in the back and bit shaken and extremely confused.

Kankuro took a few deep breaths, "Come on let's get out of here. Sakon we need to get out of here."

"I don't want to leave him here." Sakon said looking down at his brother's body in his arms.

"We can't bring him with us we've got to move."

* * *

Temari reached down to her pant and lifted it up before pulling out a gun. She was still shaking slightly.

Jiroubou looked at her with strange eyes, "Temari, why do you have a gun?"

The blonde looked over at him before standing upright again, "I always carry a gun, ever since a year ago. My little brother Gaara witnessed a murder and they've been coming after him to try and keep him from testifying. I wont let anyone hurt my family, so I carry a gun."

"Alright, lets move then." The large boy said and started to move towards the stairs looking over at the girl every once in awhile.

Temari was shaking, things were going smoothly and they were able to reach the third floor without a problem. However once they were on the third floor small children started appearing everywhere.

Jiroubou looked around in a panic, "What are they?"

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't move and they'll go away." Temari responded.

A small girl with red hair tilted her head looking at the two. The larger male looked to his blonde friend, "We can't stay here." The small girl took a step towards him, "I have to get out of here!" With that he took off running pushing the children out of his way, but they seemed to just watch him run without moving. He slammed the elevator button and ran when the doors slid open, "Ahhh!" The elevator hadn't been there; it was just an empty shaft. His spine cracked and head split open when he hit the bottom.

Temari's eyes were wide and her breathing was frantic that she barely noticed the demons that she now knew they were leaving. She was alone all her friends had died. They were all gone.

* * *

Kankuro was leading the group and keeping a close eye on his brother. They reached a door that read "Employees Only" and decided it was their best bet. "Come on, let's hope this works."

"Guys wait up." Sakon was the first to turn around and see Ukon racing to reach them, "I'm feeling much better now."

Sakon was shaking his head, "You're not my brother. I saw you die. You were dead! Don't play me like that!" He growled and launched onto the thing that looked like his brother.

Kankuro has his gun up and was moving from one to the other he didn't know which one to shoot. "Gah!" He pulled the trigger and the movement of the twins stopped. He took a step towards them and realized he had hit Sakon in the forehead and it had gone through and caught Ukon in the chest.

Kankuro whirled around and faced Gaara, "You're like them aren't you! You're not real! You're trying to kill me." He had his gun pointed at the redhead.

Gaara shook his head, "I'm right here. You're going to shoot me?" He was trying to remain calm even after seeing three people die. "I'm not going to hurt you, let's just go home."

"No! You're trying to trick me! Where's my brother? Where's my sister! Why isn't anyone real! Give them back." He pulled the gun up aiming it at his brother's head.

Gaara moved on instinct and got in close to his brother using his elbow to push away the gun and flicked his other wrist slipping out his blade before slicing his brothers throat. He took a few steps back shaking. He had killed his brother, but Kankuro was going to kill him.

He stumbled into the next room and shut the door before sliding down the wall shaking uncontrollably. His brother was dead and he had killed him.

* * *

Temari ran down the stairs onto the first floor and ran to where she remembered the door was, but everything felt wrong. Everything looked the same. That's when she noticed she was still on the second floor.

She growled and ran down the stairs to the first floor, but the same thing happened and she was on the second floor again. "Why!" She screamed and tried again running down the stairs as fast as she could.

The results were the same she was trapped on the second floor. Blood started appearing on the wall and she watched it form letters. 'Kill yourself', she started crying and walked slowly towards the nurse's station.

"No! I wont let you win. I wont let you win." She sat down behind the counter and grabbed onto her knees, "I wont let you win."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there is the prologue! I hope you are happy with it. Tell me what you think and what your all time favorite part of the story was.


End file.
